Not of this world
About this event: For this event Agent J and his partner have come to your farm. They claim to have had reports of inexplicable events occuring on your farm and are here to investigate. Help them by completing the 6 tasks in the time given to gain a reward decoration for your farm. Decorations: As with all other themed events there are special decorations available to purchase at the store. These are only available during the time that the event is running. There are some that cost gold and some can be bought with normal farm dollars. Below is a short slide show of all the decorations and a table of information relating to each one. 2014-01-29_17-29-32.png|Mysterious relic 2014-01-29_17-29-53.png|crop circles 2014-01-29_17-29-02.png|Crater 2014-01-29_17-30-16.png|Galactic garden Rewards As mentioned above for completing all 6 tasks you will recieve a reward decoration. This decoration comes with different levels of happiness. This is because lower level players have easier tasks and so the reward is less than that of higher level players. In saying that the higher level players need to complete harder tasks to gain the higher level decoration. Below is a slide show of the reward decorations for this event along with a table containing relevent information. 2014-01-29_17-43-46.png|Golden star sphere Task 1: Collect corn For the first task you have to collect corn. Thats all. Depending on your level you will have to collect different amounts of corn as per your difficulty for this event. If you have the time then sit down and place corn every 5 mins, otherwise my adivce would be to place special corn seeds down and put humus on them. In saying that, you can put humus on normal corn seeds if you wish, to raise the yield every 5 mins. Below is a table containing information for each difficulty and the amount of gold required to skip this task. Task 2: Find UFO parts For this task you have to collect UFO parts by harvesting various areas of your main farm. The amount you need depends on your difficulty and the amount you recieve depends on what you plant. For task 3 you will need cow feed so produce that in the meantime. Below is 2 tables, on contains information on how many parts each level needs to collect, and the other is a estimate of how many parts you may get by harvesting these things. Task 3 Begin production of milk As the title says all you have to do for this task is begin the production of milk. Easy one. However you will need to start them multiple times to complete this task, which again depends on your level. No major preparation needed for the next task but if you make the max you can on the silo and have it ready for harvest, you will get a little head start. If you really want to shoot through this task then you can speed up the cowsheds, but it might be worth checking the gold to skip, because that could be a cheaper gold option. Below is a table of information about this task and the gold required to skip. Task 4 Find photo evidence For the 4th task you will need to find photo evidence for the agents. Photos can be collected by harvesting various parts of your main farm. As with all theme events and tasks, the amount you will need to collect will be based on your level and the event difficulty. Below are 2 table, one containing information relevent to different levels, and the other an estimate of how many photos you may obtain through harvesting different aspects of the farm. Task 5 Collect apples: A lovely simple one which is a good rest considering this event has 3 collection tasks. So as it says all you have to do is collect apples. As for advice for the next one, just try and have everything ready to harvest when you collect those final apples as it will give you a good head start. You know the deal, the amount you need to collect depends on your level and the event difficulty. Below is information about this task. Task 6: Final task Find extra terrestial foot prints For this last task you have to collect yet another collectible, foot prints. Depending on your level you will have to collect different amounts. Below are 2 tables, one with information about the different levels, and the other contains information about the amounts of footprints you will recieve for each item that gives it. Hope you are successful in completing this event and have a cool new decoration to display for everyone to see.